


My Question His Answer

by kitteekatz69



Series: Our Perfect Imperfections [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, prompt, stupid ass reporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and A with the Avengers. When a reporter asks Tony a particularly mean question, Steve steps up to defend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Question His Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Done off of a prompt on tumblr: Stony where the avengers are on some press conference and Tony thinks they should all have a sign for when they start feeling uncomfortable so tony can take it from there because he is more experienced in those kind of meetings. But unfortunately, during the meeting people start asking Tony awfull and really mean questions, so he is left speachless, makes that sign but doesnt think anyone will notice, because he said he wont need it, but steve does and defends him :)  
> Follow me at ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com  
> Hope you guys like it :)

                The Avengers had never been good with dealing with the press. No one fancied the idea of being in front of the camera and answering questions from reporters. The constant scrutiny from the press and the media made most of the Avengers very uncomfortable. Tony knew how to deal with it all, the press, the media, the questions, the badgering; years of practice had blessed him with the ability to handle any situation be it with a snarky comment, or a real answer. The other members of the team were not so graceful in their answers to the media, and were usually very uncomfortable during conferences.

                A while back Tony had proposed the idea of a signal for when they weren’t sure how to react. All one of them had to do was discreetly scratch their neck and Tony would step in to help them out. It worked marvelously. Tony never missed a signal, and he had never needed to use it himself. When someone had asked Bruce, “Isn’t having you on the team rather dangerous? You could seriously injure a civilian when you are in a fit of rage,” Tony replied with, “He knows what he is doing when he is the Other Guy. He saved me from falling out of the sky after I flew the nuke into that wormhole.” The question had made Bruce uneasy; he knew that he could hurt someone, and he was still self-conscious about the fact that everyone knew who he really was, what he really was.

                Today Fury had assigned the team to do some Q and A to gain some much needed, good publicity. The team walked onto the stage and took their seats. The table was slightly curved so that the team could see each other, as well as the audience. Tony sat next to Steve in the center. He did most of the talking, and he needed to be able to watch whoever was talking to make sure he caught the signal. Tony gently squeezed Steve’s hand under the table after they sat down. Steve looked over at Tony and gave him a small smile.

                Tony turned on the microphones and tapped his mic. The booms brought the attention of the audience to the stage. Tony was always the one to start these types of things out.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. Due to the shortage of time, and the need for more training, I would like to get started so that we may get through as many questions as we can today. Thank you.” Tony’s professionalism with these situations set the team at ease. Tony glanced around and noticed each of them relax a bit.

                Hands shot up and some people yelled out their questions. Steve chuckled quietly next to Tony. Tony pointed to a young woman in the front.

“My question is for Natasha. It has been buzzing around in my head for some time. What is it like being the only female on an all-male team? Do they ever try anything that they shouldn’t?”

Natasha shot a glance over at Clint who winked at her. “I am just as much a member of the team as the others. They treat me how they treat everyone else. No, they have never tried to do anything inappropriate. I don’t know why you would think that they would. We’re a family, and I would kill them if they tried,” Natasha answered, adding a sweet lilt to her voice near the end. Natasha picked on another person, a young teen with glasses.

“I have a question for Thor. How does the bifrost work?” He asked excitedly, pulling out a pen and a notebook.

Thor thought for a moment, “Spare me a moment. I must think of a way to respond to this inquiry in such a way that Midgardians can understand.” He pursed his lips and rested his head on his fists. “Bring your notebook here, curious one.” The teen cautiously walked up to the stage, nervousness apparent on his face. Thor took his pen from him and began to draw as he explained. “To put it simply, the bifrost acts as a bridge between the nine realms; Muspelheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Nifleheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim, Asgard, Midgard, which is here. The realms are connected in the Milky Way galaxy through the World Tree, Yggdrasil,” Thor explained the rest quietly, him and the teen talking quickly back and forth, the teen clinging on to every word that Thor spoke.

Tony chuckled, “Alright, while the mighty one finishes with the curious one, why don’t we move into the next question?” The banter drew a small laugh from a few audience members. “You’ve been eyeing Clint for some time now, what is your question?”

“Any tips for a young archer?”

“Instructors say form is everything. I say they are full of shit. Find what works for you, and stick with it. I don’t use “proper form” and I’m one of the world’s best,” Clint said, smiling. He pointed to the next person.

“Captain America, what was it like for you, realizing that the Winter Soldier was actually your life-long friend, Bucky Barnes?”

Tony shot a glance at Steve, who gave a tiny nod before answering the question. “Heart breaking. Imagine your best friend not knowing who you are. Now imagine that the reason they don’t remember you is because they had been tortured and used. That is what it is like. I’m with him ‘til the end of the line. I won’t give up looking for him,” Steve said, the topic bringing his spirits down. The smile was gone from his face as he called on the next person.

“Tony, you have a history of one night stands, correct?”

“Yes, what are you getting at?”

“Well, do you honestly expect Steve to believe that you will be truly faithful?”

“I do. I have always been loyal to my fiancée. Same goes for him. We’ve never given each other the slightest reason to doubt that,” Tony replied, annoyance clear in his voice. Tony called on the next person.

“Steve you’re amazing. Will you go out with me?”

Steve blushed. “Nope. Sorry, hon. Taken,” he said lacing his fingers through Tony’s. Steve brought their linked hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Tony’s hand.

Steve called on a reporter next.

“Tony, you saved New York from a nuclear strike. Do you believe you have reconciled for your war-profiteering? Your weapons murdered millions of innocent people, soldiers, children, and eventually ended up getting you kidnapped. Do you really think you can make up with that with a fancy suit of armor and a few cheap tricks? What is your response?” The reporter asked, holding out a recorder.

“I uhh…” Tony scratched his neck. He didn’t think anyone would notice, but it was worth a shot. “I will never be-“

Steve cut him off, and stood up, “Tony’s mistakes were made out of ignorance, not malice or ill-intent. Put this down you self-righteous prat. The moment that Tony got home from captivity, he shut down the weapons manufacturing branch of Stark Industries. He built a suit of armor which he used to bring peace to the Middle East. He used that same armor to save the city of New York, and all its inhabitants from a nuclear strike. At least he’s done something to make up for his mistakes. I’ve never seen someone with the courage or determination to do what he has done. This conference is over. There will be no more questions,” Steve said, angry, and hands balled up into fists. The boy who had been talking with Thor quietly crept off stage.

They all sat in silence until the crowd dispersed. The rest of the Avengers cleared the stage and walked out to their rides, leaving Steve and Tony alone. “Steve, I didn’t expect you to-I mean, why-thanks,” Tony stumbled. Steve drew him in and planted a kiss on the billionaire’s cheek.

“I’ll always stand up for you. I love you, and that’s what love means. Let’s go back to the tower. I’m sure the rest of the team would like to watch a movie, or maybe we can have some us time,” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand. Tony nodded in agreement and together they walked out the door and to Steve’s motorcycle. Tony lifted a hand to the dog tags resting against his chest. He still couldn’t understand why Steve loved him so much, but he didn’t question it.

 


End file.
